


Honey On Your Knees (And You're Begging Please)

by larrysama28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Desperate Harry, Desperation, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Harry, ok i thinks thats it, only mentioned tho, woah thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysama28/pseuds/larrysama28
Summary: Louis casually drifts his hand from Harry’s hip to his chest, softly circling a nipple teasingly. He makes a mental note to talk to Harry about this later (maybe he just wants to see him flustered, maybe not). He teases for a minute, enjoying Harry’s harsh breaths and the way he tries to act like he’s really watching the telly, before latching onto it and pinching hard, harder than before.Or, the one where lazy Saturdays mixed with a lack of roommates means Louis and Harry can do whatever the hell they want.





	Honey On Your Knees (And You're Begging Please)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first fic so don't expect too much, haha! i've had this in my drive for a while and completely forgot about it so here it is, hope you like it. if you have any advice or requests please feel free to comment!

Louis’s favorite day of the week would definitely have to be Saturdays. One, because both him and his boyfriend are off of work on weekends, and two, because his flatmate Zayn isn’t. 

Louis prefers to sleep most of the day and stay in bed for the rest while Harry likes to get up early and have a productive day, so on weekends they compromise. They wake up not too early but not too late and decide to lounge around on the sofa for awhile (okay, it’s not very productive but Harry has a hard time convincing Louis to do otherwise and, admittedly, it’s quite nice to spend the entire weekend cuddled up with your boyfriend).

So, they’re doing just that, an old film going on in the background that they’re not really paying any attention to because well…

Louis’s currently got Harry pinned into the sofa with a hand on his chest in a debate about who’s better looking; Ezra Miller or Eddie Redmayne. 

“Okay, but, Ezra’s cheekbones,” Harry states smugly.

Louis makes a face, “Eddie’s jawline though.”

Clearly they both have a type.

Harry shrugs, “You just don’t have good taste, it’s okay though, I know you can’t help it-”

Louis cuts him off and instinctively pinches his bare nipple. It’s not as hard as he’d do to Liam, because this is his baby we’re talking about, but it’s still fairly harsh and a bit punishing. 

Harry gasps loudly and automatically leans into the touch, back raising off of the sofa.

Louis sits there atop him for a second because, woah, okay that escalated, and then a smirk slowly covers his lips.

Harry quickly retreats his gaze to the tv, feigning innocence.

Louis decides to play along for a bit, indulging him and squeezes himself in between Harry and the back of the couch so that he’s spooning him.

They watch whatever’s playing (it’s switched to some reality tv show Louis can’t remember the name of) and Louis’ painfully aware of the semi Harry’s packing under the black briefs he’s got on. God, he’s so easy.

Louis casually drifts his hand from Harry’s hip to his chest, softly circling a nipple teasingly. He makes a mental note to talk to Harry about this later (maybe he just wants to see him flustered, maybe not). He teases for a minute, enjoying Harry’s harsh breaths and the way he tries to act like he’s really watching the telly, before latching onto it and pinching _hard_ , harder than before. 

Harry’s reaction is absolutely beautiful. He shoves his face into the armrest to muffle his sounds (and Louis can’t have that so he roughly grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him back) and his entire body moves forward, searching for friction that isn’t there. 

He whines pitifully when he realizes he isn’t going to get more anytime soon, “Lou.”

Louis smirks and puts a mark on the side of his neck, just below the ear, “yes, darling?”

Harry bites his lip.

“Get that out, you know better.” Which makes Harry whine more.

“Please, want.” He shifts his hips again, trying to get Louis to _understand_.

Louis’ just so amazed that Harry’s already been resolved to this desperate mess just by a bit of teasing and pinching. “Baby,”-Harry moans loudly-”you’re gonna have to tell me what you want, or else I can’t give it to you.”

Harry shifts so he’s on his back and looks up to Louis, “Want more.”

Louis straddles his hips, taking their previous position, and brushes Harry’s curls out of his face, “Yeah? More, want me to… tease you some more? Bite you? Touch you?”

Harry nods vigorously.

“Yeah, want me to touch you? Get my baby all hard until he’s panting and moaning my name? Where do you want me, hm?”

Harry pouts, giving Louis an accusing look at making him actually have to say what he wants in detail, like Louis should already know. And Louis does know, knows exactly what he wants. But he also knows that it gets Harry hot when he has to work for it. 

Harry fiddles with his own hands as he speaks, “Want you to play with my nipples please.” He has to avert his eyes to the telly again.

Louis grabs his chin and makes him look at him, “Such a polite boy aren’t you? My good boy.”

Harry preens and nods again, “Your good boy, wanna be good.”

Louis leans down to kiss him, “You’re always my good boy.”

He grabs both of Harry’s wrists and situates them so that Harry can lay his hands on the armrest.

“Want you to keep them there okay? Can you do that?” At Harry’s nod he continues, “You tell me if anything’s wrong okay? What’s your color baby boy?”

“Green,” Harry says immediately.

“Tell me if that changes,” Louis says before ducking his head to lick a strip up Harry’s chest, right over his nipple.

Harry lets out a loud moan, hands almost shooting down to shove in Louis’ hair, still messy from last night. He sets them back down on the armrest.

Louis catches the movement and rewards him by properly taking the nip into his mouth and sucking on it, his hand playing with the other one.

Harry’s breath catches and he lets out a stream of “Louis, Louis! Please, fuck, please, please, let me come”. 

Louis releases his nipple from his mouth and uses his other hand to pinch and pull at it. “Naughty mouth,” before shoving two of his fingers in. “Gorgeous, you look so pretty like this, baby. Already so ruined, just sucking on my fingers so greedily.”

Harry moans desperately at his words and one of his hands goes to touch himself. Louis quickly takes his hand on Harry’s nipple and pins both of Harry’s wrists back on the sofa, shoving his fingers in deeper. 

“Harold, what did I say? You want to be a naughty boy, hm? I should put you over my lap and-”

Like that, Harry’s moans get louder and then all of the sudden stop. He’s left panting and looking at Louis guiltily, still sucking on the fingers in his mouth. 

Louis sits up and fixes Harry with a steely gaze that somehow manages to always get Harry pliant and hot. “What happened there?” He takes his fingers out and wipes them on Harry’s chest.

Harry looks like a puppy that just broke something and knows he’s about to get scolded, “I came.”

“And why was that not okay?” 

Harry whimpers, “Because you hadn’t said I could.”

“And why isn’t that okay?” Louis presses.

Harry shakes his head, unable to answer.

“Baby,” Louis simpers. Harry moans and his hips go up again, pressing his semi against Louis’ ass. Louis scoots down so he’s sitting on Harry’s thighs instead, his hand grabs Harry’s softening cock inside his briefs. “Who’s is this, baby boy? Who does it belong to?” He gives it a firm squeeze, Harry gasps at the overstimulation. 

“It’s yours, Louis! It’s yours!” Harry whines, bucking up into the heat of Louis’ hand. Louis quickly lets go though, hand covered in come. 

“That’s right, that’s right. I’m the one who decides what happens to this cock because it’s mine, isn’t it?” Harry nods, looking completely gone.

He decides he wants to really wreck his boy today so he brings his come-covered hand to his own lips and starts licking it clean.

A weak moan escapes Harry’s lips and he looks away, like the sight is too much to handle. “Louis, please…”

Louis ignores him though, “I know what you want, don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

Harry snaps his head back, excitement clear in his eyes, Louis chuckles, “Not today, darling. No, don’t pout, that’s something we need to talk about.”

He gets off to remove Harry’s soiled briefs and brings the come-stained pants to his mouth, “Suck, baby.”

Harry takes them into his mouth and starts sucking on them and _fuck_ , Louis thinks. He contemplates his options for a moment before deciding, “Think I want to ride you.” At Harry’s loud moan he says, “Yeah, I’m gonna ride you.”

Louis leans down to graze Harry’s ear with his teeth, making Harry whine wantonly. “Want you kneeling beside the bed, baby. Can you do that for me?”

He gets up and off of Harry at the eager nod he receives, patting Harry’s bum lightly and getting a strangled moan as he jumps off the couch and walks towards Louis’ bedroom.

Louis waits a few minutes before following him, turning off the tv, cleaning up the snacks they’ve had throughout the day. It’s mostly him just stalling because he knows the anticipation of Harry having to wait makes the scene even better.

Once he deems it time he heads to his bedroom, going for the closet that holds their toys in an old shoe box, completely ignoring Harry for the time being. He doesn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes follow him the entire time. The way he whimpers when Louis pulls out some silk fabric.

Louis puts the box back on the shelf and walks over to where Harry’s kneeling, crouching down to his level, “‘M gonna tie you up today, alright? Tell me the colors, little one.”

Harry swallows, “Red for stop, yellow for slow or break, and green for I’m good.”

Louis leans in for a kiss, pulling away a minute later.

“My good boy,” He tucks a loose strand of curly hair behind Harry’s ear, “I thought about not letting you come tonight, since you thought it was okay to do it without my permission in the first place- oh, don’t whine. But tonight you can come anytime you want.” Harry’s eyes shoot to Louis’, questioning. Louis hums, “That doesn’t mean I’m stopping though.”

Harry’s cock twitches when he, assumably, realizes what that means. Louis doesn’t miss it.

Louis moves to sit on the edge of the bed, “Alright, darling, on your back.” He pats the center of the bed. 

When Harry’s laid out beneath him, hands tied together and resting above his head, Louis grabs the lube from their bedside table, “‘S a shame you won’t be getting to do this, if you weren’t bad earlier my fingers could’ve been yours, I’ll let you watch though.” He throws a wink a Harry before straddling his thighs again, back facing Harry (or, more importantly, ass facing Harry).

Louis knows he’s got a great ass, he was just blessed with it, and so what if he uses it to tease Harry probably way too much, getting him hot and flustered at the most inappropriate times. He just can’t help it, loves to see his boy turn into a stuttering, blushing mess.

Louis’ still smirking when he puts the first finger in, moaning a little at the stretch. It’s not been that long since he’s taken anything, but every time the stretch feels absolutely amazing.

He glances back to check on Harry and finds that he’s got his lip between his teeth again, “None of that, gorgeous, let me hear your pretty noises.” Harry releases his lip with a little whimper, “There we go, that’s my good boy.”

Once Louis’ got three fingers in, he takes them out and wipes the on the mattress, turning around to face Harry.

He quickly lubes up his painfully hard cock, “You gonna let me use you, baby? God, look at it, it’s so big. Even after you just came, huh? My baby that excited?”

Harry whimpers quietly, nods shyly, and buries his face in a nearby pillow.

Louis coos, “Aww is my baby getting shy on me? Good thing I’m riding you, wouldn’t be able to fuck me properly, would you?”

Harry snaps his head back from the pillow, “No! I can, I can fuck you, please- let me try, wanna make you feel good.”

“But I thought baby’s only good for getting used, hm?”

Harry’s cock violently twitches and he bucks up for friction that’s not there, “I- I’ll be good, promise, I’ll fuck you good, _please_ , want to.”

Louis makes a show of considering, “Alright, let’s get you untied then.” He tosses the piece of fabric to the side and lays down on his back, spreading his legs, “Get to it, I don’t have all night.” He fixes a bored expression on his face, one that he know will make Harry lose it in the best way possible.

Harry kneels in front of Louis before pushing in, brows furrowed. The friction is overwhelming and he starts thrusting.

Louis grips a handful of Harry’s hair and _tugs_ , “Start of slow, baby, this is about me, not you.”

Harry whimpers again before pulling out nearly all the way, as slow as he can manage. Louis enjoys the stretch for a couple thrusts before he’s grunting out, “Faster, there you go, harder, baby, _fuck_ , good boy.”

It’s not long before Harry’s looking at Louis with pleading eyes, and Louis knows he’s about to come, “You gonna come, baby? Fill me up, hm? That’s okay come on, you can come, baby.”

Harry buries his face in the crook of Louis’ neck before coming with an obscene moan, and stilling.

Louis lets him relax for a moment before tugging his hair, “Who said you could stop? I haven’t come yet.”

Harry whines, “Lou.”

Before Harry knows it, Louis’ flipped them over so he’s straddling Harry again, cock still nestled in him, the movement causes friction and Harry whimpers from the overstimulation. 

Louis starts bouncing on his still hardened cock, “Aw, is puppy sensitive? Did he come too soon? That’s too bad, ‘cause I haven’t so he’s just gonna have to lay there and take it like a good boy.”  
“Ah- Lou, oh, fuck- please.” 

Louis admires his boy, looking completely wreck, eyes glossy, lips swollen a little, gripping the sheets below him.

Louis lets out a loud moan as Harry’s cock nudges his prostate, “Fuck, yes, right there- you’re being such a good boy, letting me use you.”

A few more thrusts has Louis going over the edge, moaning as come spills over Harry’s chest. Harry climaxes at the sight, for the third time tonight.

Louis collapses on the bed next to Harry, completely spent. He spoons Harry, fingers running through his hair.

“How’re you feeling?”

Harry hums, pleased, “Good, fuzzy. Good fuzzy.”

“I love you so much, baby. You’re my good boy, you know that?”

Harry nods and kisses him, “I love you too, Louis.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comment down below what you thought <3


End file.
